


Meet Me in Paradise

by anon_jamie



Series: Lungere Mihi Paradiso [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cannon, F/M, Fluff, I adore them all, Multi, Nadine Ross is my lesbian crush, Nathan Drake - Freeform, Samuel Drake - Freeform, Smut, i miss them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anon_jamie/pseuds/anon_jamie
Summary: Isabella Sullivan's whole life was laid out for her; become a thief and make millions. At least that was her uncle's plan. Isabella wanted to take after her uncle and yet her mother and father had different plans.So what else was there to do than run away and meet the one and only Nathan Drake and his alluring big brother Samuel Drake.
Relationships: Nathan Drake/Elena Fisher, Samuel Drake/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lungere Mihi Paradiso [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708570
Kudos: 5





	Meet Me in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella Sullivan lost her whole world when Samuel Drake died, that was she thought she did. Fifteen years later he appears at her door with Nathan, asking for her help. But things have changed, including her son. 
> 
> Will the Lure of Adventure be too strong for her to say no?

Isabella sat on the floor of the jail and played with a cigarette between her fingers. The Spanish sun was hot as always and her sweat was beaming down her face and onto her chest. She watched as all the men in the jail either fought or flirted with the other women in the jail. Women were like a delicacy for these hormonal, sweaty men. And it was disgusting. Isabella was lucky, for multiple reasons but the main reason being that she knew how to fight for herself. She had friends in high places but she could take care of herself, and she was grateful for that. The woman watched as multiple men came up to her and stared at her, gawking with their mouths open and constantly staring at her tits, like she was a piece of art at a show or something they could stare at all day without any consequence. The woman lit her cigarette and placed it between her lips. "Toma una foto chicos. No puedes buscar gratis." The men scoffed and walked towards her, attempting to grab her arms. Isabella laughed and blew smoke out her mouth towards the men before punching one of them in the face, him falling to the floor. The other men stepped back. The wind picked up as the man stood up again, spitting blood out onto the concrete floor. "Estúpida perra. Lo vas a conseguir ahora." The sweaty, older man went to punch the girl again but he was pushed backwards by another person. Isabella rolled her eyes as she walked away from the scene, seeing as people started to turn and watch the scene that she left. 

"Hey! Wait up-" Isabella turned around and looked at the man. "Not even a thank you?" Samuel Drake. He was older than the girl, God, everyone was older than her. He was a flirt and a tease and always thought that "girls needed saving". But yet she was falling in love with him which was bad, not just because she was in this jail because of him, because he was a serial flirt. "No necesitaba tu ayuda, Samuel." She stomped out her cigarette on the floor and walked away from the taller male. Sam smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "Mierda." He laughed and walked away to another part of the jail. Issy would be lying if she said her nights with Sam didn't mean anything. God if anything they meant everything. She tried to stop herself from catching feelings but it wasn't as easy as that. Their one time thing turned into more of a weekly thing, and soon a daily thing. Their fun was cut short when they were placed into said prison for hints about Avery's treasure. He asked her, more like begged her to not come with but nothing could stop her when she was on a mission. She promised she wouldn't flirt with any other guys and crossed her heart. He just shrugged it off and tried to act like he didn't care but she knew he did, deep down. 

Isabella watched as Nathan came back from his little expedition and started to talk to Sam. Issy walked up to him and past Sam, putting her hand against his face. "What happened to you? They messed you up good huh?" She laughed and tilted her head to him, waiting for an explanation. "Just another day at the office. Come on." He mumbled and put a knuckle to his eye, walking away with the two in tow. She looked over at Sam and smiled, following behind Nate closely. "Whoa whoa whoa! You're not going to keep me in suspense are you?" Sam grabbed Nathan's shoulder and raised his eyebrows. "You were right." Nathan started walking away, Issy following behind watching out for any trouble. "No we were right. Asshole." She pushed Nate's shoulder gently and looked into his eyes. "Now we just have to find Rafe." Sam walked in front of Nate and Issy, smiling like an idiot. "Ah Rafe..." The woman rolled her eyes and rested her arms above her head, taking a breather. "Don't, don't start. Please?" Sam begged and looked at the woman, shaking his head. "Oh, c'mon. Like you said, **we** did this. Us. Rafe shouldn't have been a part of this to begin with. Three is a crowd as is, four is a fucking group." Issy groaned and crossed her arms across her chest. "I agree with her. Now this rich asshole comes in on the tail end--" Sam shook his head. "How long have we been trying to get in here? Hm?" Sam asked and looked at the two younger adults. "We had some leads..." Nate sighed and Issy rolled her eyes. "No, we didn't. Not one. You both are being stubborn. So like it or not--No Rafe. No Vargas. And no getting in here." Sam explained. "Yeah, speaking of Vargas...we got a problem."

"What kind of problem? Did he let you into the old prison?" Issy looked up and saw Rafe walk up to the group. "Also what is she still doing here?" Issy looked at his and flipped him the bird. "Suck my-" Sam put her hand on hers and shook her head. Nate breathed nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah, he did. After he read the letter." Rafe sighed. "Oh...Hm...So how much does he know?" "Enough that he wants a cut." Sam threw his cigarette on the floor and breathed out. "Ah, shit..." Issy looks at Sam and Nate. "Rafe. If anybody else finds out about this..." She rubbed her forehead as sweat stuck her hair to her skin. "Well it doesn't help that a girl is with three guys all the time. It's suspicious. But I'll work it out with Vargas, don't sweat it." 

She rolled her eyes and looked at Nate. "Come find me if you have something important to say." She blew a kiss at Rafe and walked away, finding some of the other women to smoke with.

* * *

When the trio found Issy again, she was being rushed out of her cell by the guards and was being rushed into Vargas' office. The men pushed her inside and to the floor. "Fuckers!" She swore as Sam helped her up. "Hey!" Vargas yelled and looked as the woman stood to her feet. She licked her teeth and groaned, resting her hands on her hips and listening to the man speak. They stood there and argued about the percentages they would get. "Twenty percent." Isabella spoke up. The men all turned to face her and Rafe scoffed. "Twenty each. Equals." He nodded and looked at Vargas. "Deal?" Vargas asked and looked at Rafe, putting his hand out to shake. "All right." Rafe moved forward to shake his hand. "And if you ever cross me again--" Vargas started his threat before Rafe stabbed him, the man gasping before shooting into the ceiling, alerting everyone nearby. "Rafe what the fuck!" Isabella swore, grabbing Sam's wrist and looking at the man. "Are you out of your goddamn mind?" Nate looked at him, now scared for their safety. "Do you want to find out?" He threatened. Sam put a protective arm in front of the woman and kept an eye on Rafe's movements. "Guys what are we doing here?" Sam asked as guards started to approach the room, alerted by the gun shot. "Sticking to the plan." Issy groaned. "Was this part of that plan?" Sam looked at her and squeezed her hand. "Just follow me." Rafe instructed before running out the room. 

The group ran from the guards as they started to shoot at them. 

"Sam!" Issy yelled and watched as the man fell behind the others, allowing Nate, Rafe and Issy to stay in front. "Just keep going! I'm right behind you." He yelled out as the girl jumped to the next building, hiding behind a piece of cement with Rafe. She watched as Nate tried to help Sam onto the rooftop but all she heard was gun shots. Her hand flew in front of her mouth as Nate let go of Sam, hearing a bang as he hit the floor below. The woman cried out as they continued to push forward, Nate literally having to force her to keep moving. Once they made it away from the gun fire, Issy sat in the boat and didn't speak a word even when her uncle came to pick them up. She had just lost her best friend, and her lover all at once. And she didn't know how to cope. 

* * *

"Mom?" A young boy walked towards Issy as she looked at her phone with a concerned look on her face. 

_Nate: I'm coming over tonight. Got something to talk to you about. Take care x_

"Sorry sweetheart. You alright?" She asked and put her hand on his head, ruffling his hair up. "Can we go to the beach now?" The boy asked her, with a wide smile on his face. "Yeah of course. Grab the bag and I'll come with you." Isabella smiled and put her phone in her pocket, worried about Nathan's mystery visit but ignoring it for now, wanting to spend some time with her son. "So. You going to bet your record or am I going to whip your ass-" Isabella laughed as her son pushed her shoulder. "I'm the best!" He laughed and ran towards their shed to get their surf boards and towels. 

"You did so well! I'm proud of you." Issy smiled and ran her fingers through her drying hair. Blake smiled and patted his mother's back. "You two champ." He laughed and walked past his mother, running in the sand with his board in his hands. Isabella watched him run and warned him of the rocks, but she knew he knew and she trusted him. She smiled and watched as the sun started to set on their home town. She loved it. Having Nate and Elena so close was a blessing too, when she gave birth to Blake, Elena stayed by her side until he was born and then Nate refused to leave her alone for more than an hour. They both were very helpful, especially because Isabella was on her own. Sully was also help, but she told him he had to help because he was her uncle and otherwise it would be very rude of him. So after much convincing, Sully looked after and helped raise the young boy. Issy went on a few missions and started a 'normal job'. She then got enough cash to buy her beach house. It wasn't anything amazing. It had one story, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. But the view was to die for. It was also a great place for parties. Issy loved throwing a party but she didn't know many people other than Elena and her work friends. But a quiet life was all she wanted, for her and Blake. 

Blake ran into the house, noticing it was already open. "Did you leave the door open?" Blake asked and looked at his mother. "No Uncle Nate is coming over and he has a key. He probably just let himself I-" Issy cut herself off and looked into the kitchen. She almost passed out, there and then. "Uncle Nate!" Blake shouted and hugged Nate, the boy being quite tall already, for a fifteen year old. "Hey kid. You been surfing?" Blake nodded and got excited trying to tell his uncle all of the exciting things him and his mother did at the beach today. He put his his bag and surfboard down on the couch before looking up. "Who are you?" His attention was drawn to the man who was stood with his uncle, not knowing who he was. "Sam. I'm your uncle's brother." He smiled at the kid. Blake looked at his mother with worried eyes, noticing how pale she had gone. "Mom?" She snapped out of it and looked at the three men standing before her. "Blake. Take the ball and go play out for a bit." "But Mom-" Blake felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Nate walk towards him. "Go on. Just ten minutes." Blake picked up his ball and went outside. Issy put her bag down and looked at Nate. "What the actual fuck." She spoke and looked at Sam. "Nice kid. Nice place." Sam smiled and walked towards Isabella. The woman backed up, shaking her head. "No." She backed into her breakfast bar and watched as Sam backed up, allowing Nathan to talk to her. "Issy. Please." Nate put his hands out and allowed her to grab them before puling her into a hug. Issy cried into his chest and refused to look at the dead man walking. "Sam. Give us a minute ok?" Nathan told him and he nodded, walking outside and leaving the two friends to talk. 

"How the fuck is he still alive?" Issy sobbed and held him close. "I don't know. He survived the fall and was kept in the prison for fifteen years. They didn't appreciate that someone killed the warden." Nate pulled away and wiped the woman's eyes of tears and looked at her. "Look. I didn't tell him about Blake. He has no idea because that is your choice. You lasted this many years without needing him or any many to help raise that boy. Don't let this change you." He gave her a smile and placed a kiss on her forehead before looking out at the front yard. "Some guy has threatened Sam. The same guy who broke him out of prison and he needs to find Avery's treasure. I came here to ask you for help. I know it isn't as easy as it used to be, you have Blake and your house and everything but you know more than us about Avery. We are asking for your help. Please?" He asked her and looked into her eyes. Issy sighed and looked at him. She couldn't say no to Nate, and that was an issue. "You'll have to give me time. Find someone to look after Blake and figure everything out. Have you rang Victor yet?" She asked, taking her phone out her pocket and looked at the man. "Not yet. He's next on our list." Isabella smiled and moved to her fridge, opening a beer for herself. "Aww Nate, coming to the best Sullivan first. I'm flattered." She joked and sipped on the beer, before heading to her porch and watching as Blake and Sam were playing soccer together. 

"So." Isabella looked at her friend. "When do we set off?" She smiled and raised her eyebrows, looking at Nate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm not American so if I got the language wrong, I'm sorry. The amount I had to correct myself so the text said 'Mom' instead of 'Mum' 😂
> 
> Make sure to comment and give kudos and I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can! In the meantime, go ahead and check out one of my other stories! See you soon ❤️


End file.
